


Dark Edges

by missindependent4



Series: In the Shadows of the Dark [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missindependent4/pseuds/missindependent4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to In the Shadows of the Dark, but from Draco's perspective.  Draco must continue to carry Harry's secret a year after Terry Boot's death despite Harry stopping his hobby.  A new friend for Draco threatens to upset everything and Draco's not sure how much more he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite excited to get back to this Harry/Draco universe and as stated in the (sucky) summary, this takes place a year after In the Shadows of the Dark so if you haven't read that yet please read it first. Also be aware that Harry is quite dark in this fic and there is a bit of physical abuse in it so if you aren't comfortable with that don't continue to read. All review and comments are welcome.

Sometimes the fear and desperation would come out of nowhere, like a bubbling sensation that took over his every emotion.  It would close his throat until he felt like he was choking on air and his eyes would sting with hot tears.  Occasionally it would happen when he looked down at the baby, his black unruly hair so much like his other father’s, but if Draco focused long enough on the gray eyes of his son and his slender little nose the bubbling fear and despair would slowly abate. 

And sometimes unwanted thoughts would pass through Draco’s mind.  It would be oh so easy to just take the pillow and put it over his son’s face.  Draco would never bear it if Callum found out what his other father had done, what he was, and he wanted to spare his son from it all.  He sometimes would play a game with himself when he was taking a bath to see how long he could hold his breath under the water, but what if he didn’t come up for air?  The thought of leaving his son all alone with Harry made him emerge from the water, his lungs aching with white hot pain and gasping for breath.

But to Draco the worst part of it all was the fact that he liked being dominated by Harry.  Sometimes when Harry was rough with Draco it would send a spike of thrill down his spine.  The fact that nobody else could break him down in this way yet put him back together so caringly with so much love and adoration made his feelings conflict even more.  Despite his many flaws, Draco knew that Harry loved him to the point of idolizing him.  It made him love Harry even more.

Draco was holding Callum and swaying side to side when he heard the door open.  Footsteps approached him and strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hello to my two favorite people.”

Draco let himself relax slightly in Harry’s embrace as they both gazed down at the sleeping baby.

“How was he today?”

“Fine.  He actually slept more.”

“Hermione said it might just be a growth spurt that’s making him cranky.  Apparently Hugo was the same way around Cal’s age.”

“Mmm,” murmured Draco in reply, his eyes closing. 

“Here, let me take him from you.  Go lie down for a bit and we can order take out tonight.”

Harry kissed his temple and Draco handed the five-month old baby to his husband.  He took one last look at Harry swaying with Callum while leaning forward and kissing the baby’s forehead before padding to the bedroom.

It was times like these that Draco could momentarily forget that his husband was the Muggle Strangler and had killed Deputy Head Auror Terry Boot in their own flat before disappearing with the body.  To this day Draco still didn’t know what had happened to Terry Boot and he had no desire to know.  He and Harry both knew it was better off that he didn’t know what Harry did with him.

Ever since Cal had been born Harry hadn’t disappeared to kill once and he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , Harry was finished with it all and that Draco and Callum were enough for him, but then his stomach would turn into a knot and Draco knew that surely it would only last for so long.

It was some time later when Draco woke, his cock throbbing deliciously as he felt a tongue swirl around its head.  Blinking quickly his eyes came into focus and he saw that he was naked, his husband licking the head of his cock.  Harry pulled away for a moment to grin wickedly at him before crawling between his legs and leaning down to kiss Draco.  He opened his mouth eagerly and groaned as he felt Harry’s own erection graze against his.  Harry chuckled and reached out to twist his nipple causing Draco to gasp.

“Turn over,” Harry murmured and Draco did so obediently, his eyes falling shut once more as Harry kneaded his arse before pulling apart his cheeks and blowing on his pucker. 

“Please,” he whimpered. 

“Please what baby?  Tell me what you need.”

“Lick me.”

“Like this?” 

Draco felt him lick right outside of his rim without touching it and he whimpered once more.  
“No, you arsehole.  You know what I mean!”

A hard slap on his arse caused Draco to gasp and his cock to leak even more as he tried to rub his hips against the bed, but Harry put a stop to that and grasped his hips tightly.  Draco was sure that it would make him bruise and he groaned in excitement at the thought.

“Now that’s no way to speak is it?”

“Please, Harry,” he begged.  The times they had like these were far and few in between ever since Callum was born and Draco’s body became like putty every time Harry handled him.  “Rim me, please.”

Before Draco had time to process another thought Harry had pulled his cheeks apart and began to lick him earnestly and sloppily.  Draco could feel saliva dripping between his cheeks, but he couldn’t care less.  Harry knew his body better than anyone else and even when he was rough he knew exactly what Draco needed.

Draco’s body began to shake and when it did Harry pulled back, grasping Draco’s cock tightly.  He cried out in frustration that quickly turned into a moan as Harry drove into him in one hard, fast move.  He pounded into Draco quickly, hitting his prostate over and over.  Draco knew that neither would last long and with a loud cry his body thrummed with release.  After a few more quick thrusts Harry also came as he held Draco’s hips close to his body.  He pulled out slowly before carefully turning Draco over and licking Draco’s cum off of his already spent cock.

“Merlin, Harry,” he moaned as his husband licked his sensitive cock, his fingers running through black unruly hair. 

Harry pulled away and grinned at him, his arms encircling Draco’s waist as he lay next to him.

“Enjoy that, did you?”

“Mmm,” replied Draco, laying his head on Harry’s chest.  “I love surprises like that.”

Harry chuckled, the sound reverberating against Draco.  “I know you do.”

“Where’s Cal?”

“Sleeping for the moment.  I have the food under a warming charm for whenever we’re ready.”

Draco nodded against Harry’s chest and held on to him a little tighter.  It was times like these where he felt _normal_ , but it was like a candle in the wind.  It could only last so long before going out.

 

\----

“Did you hear Terry Boot was officially declared dead?” commented Ron as he poured them all a glass of pinot noir.  “It’s been a year since he disappeared and since he hasn’t shown up they’ve declared them dead.  According to Dean the Ministry is going to make a statement about it tomorrow.”

Draco gripped Callum a little tighter as he bounced the gurgling baby in his arms and refused to look at Harry.

“Poor Lisa,” said Hermione, holding her glass in her hand as she prepared to take a drink.  “They were supposed to get married last September.”

“I suppose the Ministry has rather given up on the search then?” Harry asked, moving to stand closer to Draco.  He wrapped an arm around him and squeezed tightly.  Draco knew this was a warning not to say anything and he wanted to roll his eyes.  He knew better by now.

When he first found out Harry was the Muggle Strangler he desperately wanted to tell someone, anyone, about what Harry had done.  How could he stay with someone who had strangled other people to death?  As time went on and he found out he was pregnant with Cal he knew it would be impossible to leave, that Harry would kill him if he had to and he knew with every fiber in his body that Harry would only if he had to.  So Draco tucked away and compartmentalized his fear and learned to look the other way when Harry went out late at night.  And really, when he thought about it, could he blame Harry for what he had become?  His parents were murdered and for years he had a part of Voldemort lodged within himself.  Surely that had to be a major reason why Harry killed.

“Now that they’re declaring him dead I think so,” answered Ron to Harry.  “I think they had given up months ago to be honest, but they just had to wait til the one year mark to make anything official.”

They fell into a moment of silence as they all drank their wine until Hermione asked Draco if he was returning to work next week.

“Yes, Monday.  We found a rather central wizarding daycare center for children that we’ll take Cal to.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Hermione stated.  “Although I’m sure it will be hard to be away from him after having five months off.”

“Yes, it will be difficult.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised to find either of us at the center at lunch checking up on him,” said Harry.  “We thought about a nanny at first, but want him to be around other children.”

“My mother offered to watch him every day, but she and father always have so many social plans I didn’t want to bother so they’ll just watch him on Fridays.”

They were interrupted when Hugo came bounding into the kitchen complaining that he was hungry.  After Harry and Draco returned to their flat later that evening and put Callum to bed Harry came up behind Draco in the bathroom and squeezed him tightly.

“Well at least we have one less thing to worry about.”

Harry’s grip tightened and Draco squirmed uncomfortably, but Harry only pulled Draco against him harder.

“As if you were really worried.”

Harry snorted but didn’t release his grip.  “You’re right.  I wasn’t.  They would never be able to find Boot’s body or even a trace of it.”

They fell silent and Draco caught Harry’s green eyes as they both looked in the mirror.

“You haven’t…lately have you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” Harry replied back evenly.  “You and Callum are all I need.”

Draco looked away and mumbled, “For now.”

He should have known that the comment would enrage Harry, and maybe he secretly did and that’s why he said it, but within a matter of a second Draco was whipped around and pushed roughly against the bathroom vanity, Harry gripping his chin tightly and green eyes narrowed in anger.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

He knew he shouldn’t struggle, but Draco couldn’t resist and he attempted to push back against Harry which only caused Harry to tighten his grip and push Draco harder against the vanity so that his back was digging into it even more.

“I know you, Harry.  You may stop for a while, but somewhere along the line someone is going to catch your eye and you’ll want to go after them.” 

Harry’s hands moved from Draco’s chin to his throat and he squeezed it causing Draco to choke.  He dug his fingers into Harry’s hips to try and stop him, but to no avail.  
“You don’t think I can change?” Harry hissed, squeezing even tighter as he pushed Draco further back.

The pain in his back was almost too much and the lack of air was causing his eyes to water, but he refused to move.

Harry squeezed his throat one more time before releasing him and pulling Draco against his chest, his arms encircling him lovingly.  Draco gasped and coughed as he took deep breaths of air.  He knew Harry could feel his hot tears against his chest, but he didn’t care.  Warm strong hands rubbed up and down his back.

“You still don’t get it, Draco.  I _love_ you and Callum.  You both make me better and even when I do feel restless I just take a deep breath and focus on the fact that you’re still here with me and we have a beautiful son.”

Draco continued to take deep breaths, but he didn’t move.

“Look, I promised after Cal was born that I would stop and I have.  The only reason I would have to kill somebody now is if they tried to take either of you from me.”

Draco closed his eyes and took several more deep breaths before he gave a slight nod.  Harry stepped away from him for a moment, but kept his hands on his arms.

“Alright now?” he asked.

Draco nodded again and Harry smiled.

“Good.  Now how about we go in the bedroom and I show you how much I love you?  We can use the scarves.”

Draco swallowed, his throat sore and aching, but he pushed the feelings away before smiling at Harry and taking his hand.


	2. Chapter Two

 Three weeks later Draco strode into the daycare center to pick up Callum.  So far he and Harry loved the place because there were only a few other babies in the same room as Callum and the workers were wonderful with the children.  Generally Draco dropped Cal off in the mornings and Harry picked him up in the afternoons, but today Harry was recruited by the aurors to help on a case and was working late.

Cal was giggling and smiling as Draco picked him up, rubbing his soft curly hair before kissing it.

“How was he today?” Draco asked, turning towards a man who was holding a blonde haired baby who appeared to be just a few months older than Cal.  He had never seen the man here before in the mornings working with the children, but Draco just assumed his shift started later.

The man laughed and shook his head, his hazelnut colored hair shaking softly.

“I don’t work here,” he replied.  “I’m just here to pick up my daughter.”

“Oh!”  Draco felt a blush rise to his cheeks.  “I’m sorry.  Usually my husband picks him up and I just assumed…”

“Quite alright.  How old is he?” the man asked with a nod towards Callum.

Draco glanced down at Cal and smiled.  “A little over five months.  And yours?”

“Gisela will be eight months next week.  You all must be new here then, eh?  Usually you see the same parents, but I haven’t seen you before.”

Draco nodded and readjusted Cal to his other side as the baby squirmed in his arms.  “We’ve been here three weeks now, Monday through Thursday.  I was off work up until then and it’s been hard going back.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”  The other man swayed back and forth as he held his sleeping daughter.  “I could only take the minimum time off of work before having to place her here.  Don’t get me wrong, they’re great here, but it was hard leaving her every day.  Her other father isn’t in the picture so that made it even more difficult.” 

Draco felt himself smiling at the man and studying his appearance.  He had a slender build, but he was tall, just about Harry’s height.  His skin was sun-kissed as if he had spent the past several days in the sun and his brown eyes were warm and open.  He seemed like a breath of fresh air.

“I’m sorry about that,” Draco said, referring to Gisela’s father. 

“Ah, it’s nothing.  He just wasn’t ready for it all.”

Draco gave a nod and then Cal began to fuss, his lips wavering and pouting.

“He’s getting fussy so I best be off.”

“Too right.  I didn’t catch your name though.  I’m Philip Freemont.”

“I’m Draco and this is Callum.”

Draco left off his last name, not wanting to bring Harry up because usually people then wanted to talk about what it was like being married to the savior of the wizarding world.  If only they knew. 

If Philip had recognized him he didn’t show it and instead stuck out his hand for Draco to shake.  His grasp was firm in Draco’s and his hands felt soft compared to Harry’s rough ones.

“Hopefully I’ll see you around here again, yeah?” Philip said as they walked towards the exit together.

“Yes, I’m sure we will.”

With a smile and nod they parted ways, Draco ignoring the tingling sensation inside his bones.

 

\----

It was the following week and Draco had just gotten out of a meeting with a client.  He headed back to his office so he could file the notes from the meeting and eat lunch in peace since his morning had been back to back meetings.

He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he opened his door to find Harry sitting in his chair, feet propped on his desk with his hands folded over his stomach, a smirk firmly placed on his face.  His husband would show up at his workplace randomly, sometimes to take him to lunch and other times to get in a quick shag.

Draco scowled at Harry’s feet, already knowing he was going to have to charm the papers to be unwrinkled.

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Harry said.  He removed his feet and sat up a little in the chair.

“Did Emilia let you in again?” asked Draco, depositing his things in another chair before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course she did.  She knows by now that even if she says you’re busy I’d just come in anyway and she knows that when I come here to not have anyone disrupt.  I like that about her.”

Draco rolled his eyes, wishing that the young strawberry-blonde secretary wouldn’t be so intimidated by his husband, but knowing she had every right to be.

“Did you come to take me to lunch?” Draco asked.

“Not quite.  I’m still working with the aurors on that raid so I’ll need you to pick up Cal again, but I am on a break and wanted to see you.”

Draco’s lips quirked up at the corner of his mouth.

“Come here,” Harry commanded.  He swiveled in his chair so that he was turned towards Draco as Draco rounded the desk to stand in front of Harry.  He reached for Draco’s waist, undoing the belt and zipper until Draco’s pants were open and he could reach for Draco’s half-hard cock.  He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock swell at the feel of Harry’s hands on it.

“I was thinking,” Harry said softly, “that we should take a holiday together, just me and you.  We could leave Cal with your parents for a week and go someplace nice and warm in the fall.  Perhaps Spain or Greece?”

Draco could barely think, let alone concentrate on Harry’s words, but he heard “holiday” and “Spain or Greece” and he nodded.

“Please,” Draco begged, his hands gripping Harry’s shoulder.

“Please what, love?”

He gritted his teeth, knowing Harry loved him in this state where he was reduced to begging.  If he was being honest with himself he loved it also, loved being dominated by Harry.  It was why he had forgiven Harry so easily all those months ago after he had broken into his flat, fucked him, and left.

“Just – just more.”

“More where?  Here?”

Harry reached for his pucker and stroked it gently.

“Nngh.  Yes!  There!”

He heard Harry whisper a spell and suddenly his insides were slick as Harry swiftly entered two fingers in him.  He gasped and jerked forward towards Harry, his husband’s other hand steadying him.  Harry only gave him a few moment to adjust to his fingers before he took them out.  Draco whimpered and opened his eyes to see Harry grinning at him.

“Sit down, baby.”

Draco looked down and saw Harry’s erect cock sticking out of his pants.  He groaned as he lowered himself on it, Harry helping guide it into his hole before he grabbed hold of Draco’s hips and slammed them down on it. 

He couldn’t help but cry out and he prayed to Merlin that Harry had cast some sort of privacy and muffling charm.  Harry lifted his hips and slammed him down again and again so that his cock battered Draco’s prostate every time as tears of pleasure ran down from his eyes. 

“Come on baby, come for me,” Harry whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe and licking it.

He lifted him one more time and Draco felt himself shudder and grip Harry tightly as his cum spurted across Harry’s shirt.  A few more thrusts later and Harry was grinding Draco’s hips on his cock as he came.

He lay his sweaty head on Harry’s shoulder until he lifted him off of his cock.

“Kneel down.”

Draco obeyed and without any other prompt he knew exactly what to do.  He licked Harry’s cum off of his spent cock, lathing it with his tongue.  As he was doing so Harry had run his fingers through Draco’s cum on his shirt and was licking his fingers. 

When Draco was finished Harry was half-hard again, but the man ignored it as he tucked himself back in and whispered a cleaning charm.  He helped lift Draco up and tucked him back in, putting his belt back on and then kissing him on the lips.

“See me out?” Harry murmured against his lips.

Draco nodded and walked Harry to the front office where he gave Draco a long open-mouthed kiss. 

“I’ll pick up dinner and see you tonight, okay?”

Draco nodded once more and turned, walking back towards his office.  He ignored Emilia’s flaming red cheeks and couldn’t hide the smile that spilled onto his face.


	3. Chapter Three

Later that day Draco walked to the daycare, thankful that it was just a short walk from his work.  He was just walking out with Callum in his buggy when Philip approached to pick up his own daughter.

“Hello there!” Philip greeted.

“Hello,” replied Draco with a nod.  Draco had seen Philip twice since the initial meeting and they found themselves chatting each time.

“How have you been?”  Philip smiled openly at him and Draco couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, thanks, and you?”

“Not too bad either.  Hi there Cal!”  Philip leaned down and tickled Cal’s stomach before leaning back up and gazing at Draco.  “You know, we should get together sometime for a play date between Callum and Gisela.” 

“That would be wonderful.”  Draco had yet to be approached by any other parents about play dates and after all, interacting with other children was part of the reason they put Cal in daycare, but Draco had the niggling feeling that Harry would not approve of this despite any sort of reasoning.

“When would be a good time for you?  I’m pretty flexible.  You all could even come over now for a bit!”

“Alright,” Draco agreed.  “We could stop over for just a bit.”

Philip’s brown eyes widened in surprise as if he didn’t expect Draco to agree.

“Yeah, yeah!  That’d be perfect.  If you could just wait a moment here and I’ll go get Gisela and then we can walk together.”

The other man quickly entered the daycare and a couple of minutes later he exited, his daughter in her own buggy. 

“I’m this way,” said Philip with a tilt of his head in the opposite direction of where Draco usually went.  “Do you live far from here?”

“Kensington,” replied Draco and Philip whistled.

“Pricy, eh?”

Draco shrugged, but smiled as he did so, pushing the buggy alongside Philip. 

“So what do you do?” Draco asked, glancing at Philip. 

“I work in Potions Regulation at the Ministry.”

“Really?  I was always very fond of potions back in school.”

“You went to Hogwarts then I presume?”

“No,” replied Draco with a shake of his head.  “I had private tutors.  And you didn’t?”

“Beauxbatons.  My parents are English and worked for the ministry there in France when I turned ten.  I just came back here two years ago.  Here we are!”

They arrived in front of a flat entrance and Philip led them to the end of the hall on the first floor. 

“It’s nothing special, but it’s enough for just the two of us.”

They entered, pushing the buggies to the side and Philip was right, it was cozy, but very homey with toys lying about the place.

“It’s lovely,” Draco replied honestly.

“Thanks!  We can set them on the floor over here and then I can get you something to drink if you like.”

“Sure.”

Draco lay Callum next to Gisela underneath a play mobile that lit up and played different songs.  Cal smiled and blew spit bubbles.  Draco ran his finger along his chubby cheeks before standing once more.

“Water?  Wine?”

“I should probably just stick with water,” Draco replied.  He knew Harry wouldn’t take it very well if he came home and his breath smelled of wine.  It would be a rough night if that happened.

“Here you are then.”

Draco smiled and accepted the proffered glass of water and they sat on the sofa next to each, the babies on the floor next to them.

“So what do you do?” Philip asked, angling his body more towards Draco. 

“Financial investments.  I always liked arithmancy and grew up hearing about that sort of thing so I guess it runs in the family.”

“A future investor then, eh?” grinned Philip as he nodded towards Cal.

Draco snorted.  Not likely.  He could only hope Callum would go into something so mundane as financial investing, but with Harry Potter being his other father he thought that wouldn’t happen.

Philip quirked his eyebrow at Draco as if to ask what Draco thought was so funny.

“I just doubt it,” Draco replied and took a drink of water.

“And your husband?  What does he do?”

_Well_ , thought Draco.  _He has quite the resume.  Defeater of Voldemort, top cursebreaker in Britain if not the world, and oh yes, he strangles people.  You might have heard of the Muggle Strangler?  Well that’s him._

“He’s a cursebreaker.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm.”

“That’s rather fascinating.  My ex worked as an auror in France and he had to work with cursebreakers quite often.”

“So your ex is French then?”

“No, he’s actually German.  We met at a club as cliché as it sounds,” answered Philip with a roll of his eyes.

Gisela began to fuss and Philip moved down to the floor, wagging a spotted stuffed dog that made noises when you pulled on its bone.  It caught the attention of both babies and Draco moved on the floor to sit next to Cal.

“How did you and your husband meet?” Philip asked, his eyes darting to Draco as he pulled on the dog bone once more.

“At a restaurant.”

“Blind date then?”

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head.  _Oh if only you knew_ , he thought.  _We met briefly in a bathroom and then he decided to break into my flat and fuck me senseless._

“No, definitely not.  I was having dinner with friends and he was just at the bar and approached me.”  Draco shrugged as if to say ‘and that was that’ although there was so much more to it.

“So I’m going to assume he has dark hair since Callum’s hair is as black as can be.”

Draco smiled and brushed back Cal’s unruly hair, just like Harry’s. 

“Yes.  And it’s just as wild as Cal’s.”

Philip laughed and then asked if Draco wanted to stay for dinner.  At that Draco quickly looked down at his watch and his heartbeat quickened.  Shit.  It was already after six-thirty!  He had completely lost track of time and surely Harry would be home by now despite having to work late.

“Fuck,” Draco mumbled and then he shook his head quickly.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize it was so late.”  He rushed to pick up Cal and the baby bag as Philip frowned and stood with him.

“It’s quite alright,” reassured Philip.  “Do you need help?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Draco replied with a tight smile although he knew if Harry was home everything would not be okay.  He would pitch a fit that Draco wasn’t home and Draco knew he couldn’t just make up some flimsy excuse that he and Cal went for a walk because Draco never took the entire baby bag with him when he did that.  “I really enjoyed it, but I just didn’t realize how late it was.  We’ll have to get together again soon.”

“Yes, of course,” agreed Philip as he opened the door and Draco exited the flat.  “I’ll see you soon then, yeah?”

“Yes!” Draco called without looking back.  He wondered just how quickly he could walk home and what exactly Harry would do.

 

\----

When Draco entered the flat he immediately saw Harry’s shoes and cloak hung up and his chest tightened at the site.  He lifted Callum out of the buggy and held him close to his chest as he walked further into the flat.

Harry was sitting on the couch, his arms draped along the back of it, a firewhiskey in hand.  Draco swallowed the lump in his throat before tentatively speaking out.

“Hi.”

Harry said nothing, didn’t even bother to turn, and instead titled his head back and downed the rest of the firewhiskey.  Draco stood rigid as his hand rubbed up and down Cal’s back.

Slowly Harry set down his glass and rose, turning around to face Draco.  His expression was blank and Draco knew that when he had this particular expression he was angrier than usual.

“I’ve been home for forty-five minutes, Draco,” Harry began, his voice low and calm.  “Generally I expect to see my husband and son when I get home, especially after working late, but I come home to find that they haven’t even _been_ home.”

“I can explain,” Draco stated, ignoring the slight tremble in his voice.

Harry was swift in his movements and in a flash he was standing in front of Draco, gripping his arm tightly.

“I sure as hell hope so.”

“Another parent invited us over for a play date and I accepted since I thought this was part of the reason we put Cal in the center.”

“Really?” asked Harry, his voice even so Draco wasn’t quite sure if he believed him.

He nodded.  “I wouldn’t lie to you.  I’m sure you’ve even met him before when picking Callum up before.”

“So it’s another man?”

Draco wanted to grit his teeth, knowing that Harry wouldn’t approve, but Draco would not lie to him.  He knew that it was the worst thing he could do to Harry.

“Yes.  He’s like us, well except his ex isn’t in the picture so I do feel bad that he’s got to raise his daughter by himself.  Next time we could go together.”

Harry studied him for a moment and Draco wanted to flinch under the hard gaze, but instead he took a step closer to Harry and touched his arm to reassure him.

“Fine,” Harry finally relented.  “I want to meet him so next time you see him he knows exactly who I am.”

Draco nodded and Harry leaned down, kissing his cheek before taking Cal from his arms.  As Harry took Cal to the living room to play, Draco couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief.


End file.
